His Moves
by SirDragneel
Summary: Both outcasts, just trying to get through life. A fighter and a dancer. But there's no way in hell he'd EVER agree to this! [NaLu][AU]
1. Intro

_**OK HERE WE GO AGAIN. I have indeed noticed comments from some of my stories seeming rushed, and I know EXACTLY what you're talking about, and it's mainly because some catastrophe happens, interrupting my work, causing me to forget my plans, and quickly escape _**_

_**So I am UBER DETERMINED to keep this going for AT LEAST 10 chapters. And it would also help greatly if you gave your thoughts, and opinions on what should happen and I'm inspired greatly by your support! Thanks all :D**_

* * *

><p>Natsu pushed through the crowd of people, relieved to hear the final bell go off. Now he knew everyone hated school, he certainly wasn't the only one, but it didn't help when everyone made fun of him "behind his back". Or they thought they were, but he heard every word. That he was secretly a thug, and that he'd end up dropping out by next month, hell, people were even taking bets.<p>

He hated the whole school system, because they only taught how THEY thought everyone learned. Well sadly enough, he didn't register words and numbers on a board, and no matter how many times he re-read, re-listened, and even STUDIED (he did that once, yes) he just could never best the tortures known as Math, History, English, etc etc.

But he WAS good with his hands. He was good with Auto Shop, Art, Sports, and he did decent in Chemistry as long as his partner handled the real thinking. Heck, he could even play guitar pretty well also, but no school, or their students, cared about that. In the end his final grade was always horrible. It would be better if he had a friend here that would reassure him, but he had none.

Natsu was what was known as "The Outcast", or "Third Wheel". No one appreciated his presence, so he figured he didn't care to try anymore. Words were useless to him by this point, and he really only liked communicating with his fists, which is why he was always spotted disappearing into dark alleys when classes ended.

No, he was NOT a thug or gang member... But he did visit Fairy Tail, where his good friends were.

Fairy Tail was nothing short of a fight club. It was messy, unsophisticated, filled with drunken adults, and had a ring surrounded with wooden panel barriers, where people would, well, fight. And it came as a shock to everyone that this 17 year old, amongst this group of 18-25 year olds, was probably one of the best fighters there.

Natsu had actually found the place when he had bumped into Gray Fullbuster, in an alley and got into a "punch out" match with him. Gray eventually decided to take him to Fairy Tail, just to see how far he could make it, and Natsu ended up wiping out over half the club in 30 minutes to an hour.

So yeah, call him a thug, a delinquent, he couldn't care less. As long as he had a good excuse to punch someone in the face, he was fine with being called anything.

* * *

><p>"S-So you'll call me?~"<p>

"Nah, sorry"

With that, the guy across from her stood and walked off.

Lucy swore, the only time a guy ever called her back was when he was actually a telemarketer, trying to sell her towels or something.

It was no secret that Lucy Heartfilia had HORRIBLE luck with guys, she went on a 300 dates in a year, and all of them never stuck around, stood her up, mysteriously disappeared, and whatever the hell else had happened, she really lost count.

She was always made fun of for never being able to get a boyfriend from the girls in school, but she was started to not see the point anymore. Guys all seemed like jerks to her, so why should she care? All she cared about was becoming just like her late mother, Layla Heartfilia. A beautiful woman and dancer, who was the most graceful lady alive. Lucy still had a long way to go if she wanted to catch up to her mom, and her mentor, Aquarious, made a point in telling her every day she came in to practice.

Lucy still trained as hard as physically possible each day, to hopefully be as amazing as her mama one day. With a goal like this, how could she even be thinking about boys?

Well, now she had a reason to. For her dance instructor had decided their end-of-term exam would be, teaching someone to dance, then preforming that dance in front of the whole school. And this was no exam Lucy could afford to fail! it made up 70% of her final grade!

So with a new passion, she made sure she was the first out of the school, dead set on finding the perfect partner. He needed coordination, good reflexes, able to make any bad situation good, and hopefully drop-dead-gorgeous too. But with all these fantasies there was probably no way in hell she was gonna get a partner anytime soon. She knew this, but chose to ignore it for now, and focus on guy-hunting, once again

* * *

><p>Natsu hummed pleasantly to himself, hands shoved in the pockets of his black jacket, as he made his way swiftly down the alley, headed home for the night after another tiring, yet very satisfying, day of beating the shit out of people for the fun of it with no negative repercussions. Honestly, the best feeling ever in the world.<p>

His speed quickened into a sprint as he leapt onto a brick wall, which was his shortcut home, only to find the usually quiet alley filled with a gang of guys. Smoking, getting high, getting drunk, you name it. He hated it when those morons did this. He mentally claimed this as his alley, so he felt they didn't have the right, but whatever.

He was about to ignore them, until they all suddenly turned to see someone walking down the narrow pathway. A girl. He had to admit she was pretty, and probably would've tried flirting if his mind worked like a normal teenagers, which everyone knew it didn't.

He decided to maker his appearance as the guys made a grab for the blondie, and he smirked as he stood upright, hoping he looked as badass as he felt right now. "Hey. What are you doing?" He said in a steely low tone, his sharp eyes seeing their slight shiver, and his sharp ears hearing the faint 'gasp' from the cute girl behind him.

_'Heh. So far so good~'_ He inwardly congratulated himself

"W-Who're you?!" The leader of the posse finally spoke up, the loyal dogs behind him muttering in agreement

"The guy who's got a one-way ticket to the emergency room for ya if you assholes take another step closer." Came Natsu's swift response

"Wh-Why you-"

"That's a step." The poor sucker didn't even notice his movement, but instantly regretting it as the pink-haired demon incarnate charged at them.

The guy made an effort to punch the oncoming disaster, but Natsu was already gone, feet planted firmly against the alley wall, before using it as a springboard to plant a hard kick in the gang members jaw, knocking half his teeth out in the process. This signaled the attack of the 5 other guys, but Natsu was nothing if not agile. (Ok, maybe a powerhouse fits the bill) but no matter what came at him, he was able to keep up with all 5 enemies without breaking a sweat. Mind reading his opponents moves as he feet quickly guided him to safety.

His fighting style always had a smooth motion to it, yet it was rough at the same time, but the fluidness of his fighting really had shown in his dodging, but it all impressed the young girl who was watching, entranced by his every move. And despite his odd hair color, and rough posture, and possible attitude problem... He could definitely help her.

When the last guy fall unconscious, Natsu turned on his heel to finally get a good look at his prize. She had medium length blonde hair, big, curious brown eyes, perfect hourglass figure, and he could tell from how toned her body was, she was no stranger to exorcise either. So far, her looks DEFINITELY had him interested.

"I don't think I got your name" He finally spoke, chest heaving from that little dance session he just had

"I don't think I offered to tell" Her curt response came

Natsu's dark, almost reptilian, eyes, widened immensely at this. He was beyond shocked, admittedly. A smile tugged the corner of his lips, before he laughed lightly

"I'm Natsu Dragneel~"

"Lucy Heartfilia... Hey, think I could get your number?"

He had to be an idiot not to hear the slightly sinister undertones in her voice, but hey, cute girl, who cared? He easily handed her the piece of paper with his cell scrawled out on it, before they had a brief goodbye and parted ways.

It was now he took the chance to analyze what just happened. What the hell was he getting himself into?

* * *

><p>Lucy laid in her bed, holding the paper above her, before a small smile appeared on her face "I wonder how if I could get him into being my dance partner?~" She hummed happily to herself.<p>

_'I just gotta lure him in, and make him want to do anything for me~~'_

...

_'crap I forgot I had bad luck with guys...'_


	2. The Pretty Girl Trap

_**Wow, I'm very shocked and very pleased with all the positive feedback thus far :3 again, if you have any hint/idea/suggestion PLEASE don't be afraid to leave a review about it or even PM me! It helps me more than you could know, and would make this go a lot farther a lot quicker :D **_

* * *

><p>Natsu grunted lightly at the sun stabbed him in the eye, as his mom yanked back the curtains, inviting in the, unwelcomed, sunlight in his room.<p>

"Ugh... mom, what the hell..?" The pink haired teen drawled out, as his fuzzy eyes scanned over his phone, because he was pretty sure it was a Saturday... it was. He almost broke his phone until he noticed a text from an unknown number that read; 'It's the girl from last night~ Can you meet me downtown at 10, by the cafe?"

His step-mom turned to him, wearing that stern expression he'd grown used to "It's 9:00 now, so if you're meeting this girl I suggest you go now." with that she yanked the blankets, leaving the boy sitting there in a loose T-shirt and boxers

"I never said I was going." He huffed lightly, but apparently his cheeks turned colors a bit because Grandine (his step-mom) gave him a knowing look "Ok, I'll get up, jus' leave me alone!" He snapped quickly, only causing the older light-blue haired woman to leave, laughing softly.

It was dangerously close to 10 when he came running down the stairs

"Onii-san? Where are you going?" His little (step) sister, Wendy, called out as he stole his elder (step) brothers piece of toast, shoving it in his mouth, as he pushed two pins in his hair, keeping his annoying fringe out of his face.

"Oi! Whattya doin?!" Gajeel barked at him, fixing to leap up and throttle him

"He's got a date!~" Grandine chirped happily as she poured Wendy more milk

"HO?~" A deeper voice came from the head of the table, and Natsu inwardly cursed himself for not going fast enough "My boy FINALLY gettin' chicks, eh?~" a muscular arm slung around his shoulders as his father, Igneel, made an appearance, donning a smirk that promised never-ending lectures on "what women like", and "how to treat a lady!"

"Speak one word of advice and I'm posting that video of mom teaching you dance on Facebook." Natsu quickly snapped, earning a look of terror from the red-haired beast of a dad. Gajeel bust out laughing while Wendy told him that was rude, but was trying to laugh either

Igneel growled, his expression turning to that of nervousness and uncertainty, making Natsu pretty proud. It was usually the other way around.

"J-Just you wait till your girl tries to teach YOU dancing!" Hid dad proclaimed loudly. making the pinkette roll his eyes.

"Please. That will NEVER happen."

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

Natsu flinched slightly at the sharp words that greeted him as he approached the blonde, who was leaning against the railing, an impatient look plastered on her face.

"Y-Yeah, sorry, I'm not a morning person... I usually wake up at noon on week days, so..."

Lucy huffed, watching him. At least she knew now, she supposed. But now was no time to be scolding him. It was time to lull him into a false sense of security and teach this boy how to dance! And with this her inner super heroine blossomed.

Yeah! This would be great! Teach him how to dance like a pro, with some pointers from Aquarius, maybe even give him a make-over! With some work he could become a total classy dreamboat, and woo the female judges with his stunning looks! And maybe if it went good enough, a certain guy would throw a bouquet of _beautiful_ red roses towards her, and there he would be. A princely fellow, with chocolate hair, and warm hazel eyes, welcoming her into his wide-spread arms and-

"OI, WEIRDO LISTEN UP WHEN I TALK YOU HEAR?!" Natsu suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs right into her ear, so loud Lucy was sure an eardrum had burst.

"W-Weirdo..?!" Lucy gaped, but that little voice in her head chided

_'With those crazy thoughts just now, I'm surprised he didn't call you insane,'_

_'Ok, well you know what, he doesn't KNOW what I'm thinking!'_ she argued back

_'If he knew he'd be ten miles away. And check it, you're having an argument with yourself'_

_'Well I never really had anyone ELSE to argue with, now did I?'_

A soft laughter broke through her, very confusing, inner conflict. She looked up to see Natsu muffling his laugh with his hand "D-Dear god, you sure you ain't an astronaut?~ You seem to like it up in space~"

Well this was embarrassing. But his expression... He seemed like he was genuinely enjoying himself, and they'd only been here for 5 minutes.

"Well, you're the one who's enjoying the company of a weirdo..." she said, pouting cutely

Natsu grinned (_man he had sharp teeth..), _crossing his arms "Well, I guess I'm a bit crazy myself then, huh?~"

Lucy smiled. Maybe he wasn't gonna be as much of a desperate choice as she thought... But it all boiled down to his skills on a dance floor, in the end.

"Walk with me..?~" She asked softly, holding onto his hand, and he merely blinked, but followed her into the shopping center .

* * *

><p>Natsu whistled as he turned in his seat to face the bright light that lowered beneath the horizon "man, this is something right out of a sappy romance book" he noted. They had stopped for LunchDinner at a cute little outdoor cafe, and they both noticed the sun setting right as they sat down. Natsu felt like he had to make a sudden love confession, because even HE could admit, the atmosphere was WAY too romantic. And again, he was a guy, Lucy was a good looking girl, he couldn't HELP but feel mild attraction! So what! Sue him! They were almost the same age, so there was no harm in that, right?

Lucy laughed lightly, and took his absence of attention to examine him further. He had a deep tan, and his hair looked really touchable with the right lighting, which happened to be now, apparently. "Is your hair like that naturally...? like, how spiky it is... and the color..." she finally asked, causing him to whip his head in her direction.

"WHAAAT?!" He asked/yelled, appalled by the question, while covering his head self-consciously "O-Of course it's natural! What guy in his right mind would dye their hair PINK anyway?!"

Lucy blanked out for bit, she had no idea he was so touchy about the subject "Th-There's nothing wrong with it! I was just curious cuz I w-wanted... I-I mean, it looked so soft and all..."

"Oh, well..." he coughed nervously "Thanks... I think...?"

"W-We should order!" Lucy added quickly, calling for a waiter

_Way to go Heartfilia... We'll never get him now... _she mentally chided after the man left _If we keep up like this... this was gonna take longer than she originally thought..._

* * *

><p>"Tadaima, minna!~~" Natsu chimed, as he walked through the door, tossing his jacket on the couch on the way to the kitchen<p>

"You missed dinner, honey" Grandine called from her station at the sink, cleaning up

"You were out with that chick that entire time?~ Do I sense a future relationship?~" Igneel pressed, appearing out of nowhere while slinging his arm around his son.

Natsu merely pushed his arm off, shrugging "Maybe. I mean, she's cute an all, but it's not like she's that into me anyway. No girl ever is." he was determined to give out as little info as possible, because he KNEW how his dad got! he would pester and pester, and tease and tease until Natsu's ears bled and he really did NOT want that. He did that in 5th grade, he got close with a girl, Lisanna, but his dad NEVER let him live it down.

They're still good friends now but he told his dad she moved to England just to shut him up for a while.

Natsu fell into his bed, sighing, running a hand though his hair, his pins being pulled out in the process, so his fringe fell into his eyes.

He had no idea what to expect with this girl. He was always really perceptive, so he could tell she wanted something... something she wasn't saying... He quite frankly enjoyed her company though, and loved how different she was from all the other chicks he knew, who all loved to beat him up (He wasn't weak! He just didn't like hitting girls!)

But like always, he immediately ruled out a romantic relationship with her, cuz he didn't see it going that way with... well, anyone. He always imagined his future, fighting professionally, and maybe retiring and adopting a kid, cuz he was always great with little kids. He would NEVER imagine that a woman could handle living with him for more than, at most, 3 years,

But ah well, what happened, happened, he supposed.


	3. Fight Club

**OK! So I haven't been as active lately cuz I've been moving and I don't have a laptop ~ **

**But here I am, so yay :D**

* * *

><p>Lucy frowned as she looked at her phone, saddened to find no returned calls or messages. She called him at least 3 times with no response, and sure it was a school day, but she highly doubted he was at a library, studying. Was he held back? was there an accident? Her imaginative mind came up with all kinds of crazy solutions, one involving aliens, but none were even close to the truth.<p>

She had no idea Natsu was in a fight club called Fairy Tail, and that he went there everyday after school. Who was to tell? He never mentioned it.

As she was fixing to give in, her phone lit up with the words;

"If you wanna meet up, go to the alley I saved you at, Fairy Tail"

_Fairy Tail? _She questioned herself, but deciding not to linger on the thought as she stood and got ready for her unexpected late-night walk

* * *

><p>Natsu was tired, sweaty, bruised, cut up and beat up. He never felt more exhilarated. He was so into his match with Elfman he completely missed the entrance of the blonde beauty, Lucy Heartfilia.<p>

The girl was shocked, and awed, by what she was greeted with when she entered, instantly catching the cheers of; "Natsu! Natsu!" and "Go Elfman, you can do it!" and the classic "WHOOOOOOOOOO!"

As Lucy would've assumed, there was a fight going on, and as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd, she saw him. He looked horrid but she figured he was doing a lot of fighting in a row.

Despite the dirty atmosphere, and drunken party animals, Lucy was inwardly happy to see Natsu's signature fighting style, of quick, hard punches, and flexible, smooth dodging. The way he seemed to glide across the floor made it seem all too much like a dance. A beautiful dance which Lucy loved, and would pay good money to see.

Withen no time the tall, muscular brute named Elfman was out cold, Natsu being the lone survivor. Lucy found herself cheering for the pinkette but halted as he looked straight at her, before a huge grin appeared on his handsome face.

"Lucy..! You came!~" He called out happily as he made his way over, bounding over the barricade

"H-Hi.." She stuttered, blushing at his shirtless form

"Just lemme take a shower real quick and get patched up, and I'll walk you home~" he said, before turning and jogging into a room which Lucy could only assume had showers and a first aid kit

* * *

><p>"Sorry for asking you to come.." Natsu started oout, his cheeks a light pink, as the soft wind brushed his hair from his face, and he sighed at the cool contact<p>

"It was no problem~ I enjoyed the fight anyway~ you fight beautifully.."

Natsu blinked, looking at the blonde "beautiful, huh..?" Damn this girl. Damn her andeverything she was about! He just couldn't stop himself. Here he was, falling head over heels for a girl he only knew for about a week.

He gulped lightly as he felt his mouth run dry "say, do you wanna meet me at the park, by the sola tree after school..?" He suddenly asked.

Did he just ask a girl on a date? Well damn. He really was growing up.

Lucy's eyes widened, as she realized what was being asked. "Is this a date..?" She finally asked, to which he stumbled over himself a bit

"P-Please, don't act so self important.." He grumbled with a cute blush

Lucy giggled, looking at him "ok, I'll see you there~" but if it was a date... Lucy could tell that while she felt affectionate toward him, it definitely wasn't love...


	4. Irony

**Ok, finally, chapter 4, I know it's over due but I'm finally doing it! look at me go :D**

* * *

><p>Natsu stared at the mirror, hair disheveled and a picture of himself that stared back with eyes that said "why did you do it?", and honestly, he had no clue. It just happened. Why did he ask her out on a date?! The wasn't like him at all! hell, he never even liked a girl before! why would he suddenly ask one out?!<p>

He slammed his head against the mirror, groaning loudly, surely startling his family downstairs. he finally snapped out of his daze and splashed some water in his face to wake himself up, as he undressed to get in the shower, he couldn't help but think of the possible calamity that was almost destined to happen.

The slight frown on his face didn't disappear even as he went downstairs, and went to class.

"Natsu, are you alright?" His mom had asked, but he merely shook it off.

And then as the final bell rang, Natsu slowly but surely gathered his things and headed off for his doom. Yes, there was no question in his mind that he was surely doomed, but he wasn't gonna chicken out either, cuz Natsu Dragneel wasn't no coward, that's for sure!

* * *

><p>Lucy sat under the big tree, waiting, playing with the hem of her skirt. She had been there for about half an hour,and was fixing to text him when she heard a familiar voice;<p>

** "Yo, Luce!"**

It was surprising to Natsu how much his worries had disappeared now that he was beside Lucy, and yes, even he had worries, he just never liked sharing too much. People had their own lives to live, ya'know? But now, as the two lay by each other, each in opposite directions but with their heads right next to each other, he felt nothing but a calm peace. They hadn't said much, but enjoyed the company of each other as the warm breezes seemed to diffuse any nervousness they had.

"Neh, Natsu?" Lucy finally spoke up, not taking her eyes off the swaying leaves above their heads.

There was a silence before said boy finally spoke up "yeah?" his voice was deep and drowsy, heavily affected by the serene atmosphere around them

"Was this... a date?" Lucy asked, almost wondering if she should have said anything

Natsu merely gave a small smile "Something like that...~"

Lucy sat up slightly, leaning on her shoulder to see him "you know I've never been the one asked out before.." she said quietly

That was shocking. She was beautiful! Natsu slowly scanned her face to see if she was lying. she wasn't. "That's crazy..." he muttered, and Lucy laughed softly as she lay back down beside him "is it really?~"

Natsu nodded "yeah, you're a bit weird, but kinda awesome too... so... no one's ever liked you like that before?"

"no.." Lucy sighed sadly, and sat up fully, but gasped as Natsu sat up too, pressing his hand into the ground on the other side of her, so he was leaning over her lap, and looking her in the eye.

"So.." Natsu drawled, lips twitching into a slight smirk as he watched Lucy's face turn a deep red "how does it feel..."

Lucy gulped

"to have someone love you..?"

Her eyes widened, as she stared deeply into his own dark onyx eyes, checking for any sign that he was teasing her. He wasn't.

"I-" "I know." he cut her off, laying back down "feels weird having someone love and not loving them back~"

Lucy couldn't help but think how IRONIC this was, and how CRAZY he is! He KNEW she didn't feel that way about him and that he would get rejected but he said it anyway? Was it that was she would feel better about herself? This guy...

* * *

><p>As all nice moments never last, eventually the sun had set and Natsu began walking Lucy home, and the two began talking pointlessly until Natsu asked a question that would forever seal his fate.<p>

"What do you want to do when you graduate?"

Lucy's eyes gleamed, this was her chance! "I wanna be a dancer, like my mama~" she said sweetly

"Oh, that's cute~"

"But y'see... for my final exam in my dance classes I need to find a guy and teach him how to dance..." she trailed off, glancing at him

"ah-..." he paused as he looked at her, with her bright eyes gleaming expectantly "wait you want... me to...?"

A nod

"fuck."

and of course, he found himself agreeing within minutes.

How ironic.


	5. Burn Like a Fire

**CHAPTER 5 YEAH. HOW AMAZING AM I? SO LETS GET THIS SHOW ON DE ROAD.**

* * *

><p>Natsu had no time to deal with his dad today, no not today. It was a Saturday, and he promised to meet Lucy at her "studio" damn why did he even agree?!<p>

_"Natsu, please...? I'll fail if I don't get a partner..."_

damn her and her big shiny doe eyes. DAMN HER. He was a MAN and now he subjected himself to the art of dance. really he never felt so disgusted with himself.

As he rushed downstairs, grabbing his jacket from the couch and pinning his hair up

"What;s the hurry son?" Igneel asked suspiciously as he peaked over his newspaper at his son "you usually sleep till 12 on weekends..." with a loud slurp of his coffee, he squinted his eyes at the flustered pink haired boy

"I-I have an appointment." He stuttered out, cheeks flushing a light red

"A date?~" Igneel teased with a raised brow

"N-No... Just..! I'll be late if I don't hurry!" Natsu huffed and turned on his heal, running through the doors threshold, sighing in relief as he had escaped from the monster known as Igneel. He swore he was as ruthless as a dragon sometimes! Without missing a turn, he made it to the studio in a matter on minutes, with his lungs feeling like they were about to fall off

He slowly pushed the door open, peeking in, only to have a yellow flash jump at him, and knock the wind out of him again "L-Lucy..!" he rasped

"You're late." A darker voice said from behind her, and Natsu knew right then in there, he wasn't going to leave unscathed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't just the scary lady that had bruised him that day, seeing as he ran into nearly everything in the room, and was always tripping over Lucy and himself, and he finally had enough as he tripped, yet again, falling back with Lucy in tow. He moved his arm behind him to keep from hitting the hard marble, his arm tightly around Lucy's waist, keeping her pressed to his chest, which was heaving from exhaustion "I-I don't think I'm cut out for this..." He panted, making Lucy huff in retaliation<p>

"I see how you fight! with some practice you'll be as good as me!"

"Which even then isn't that great." Aquarius had to had, making a vein pop on the blondes head

"Seriously..?" she muttered, as Natsu slowly stood them upright again, before deciding to brush it off "anyway, Natsu, I've seen you... you are incredibly light on your feet, and agile, and-"

Natsu paused her by abruptly covering her mouth "hey, I know I'm awesome, and amazing, and I also promised to help you, didn't I?"

A nod

"That's right. I ain't gonna get this right away, but I ain't gonna give up either" He finished, eyes going soft, and only then did Lucy realize how close they really were, and pulled back quickly.

"Y-You're right! I think you worked plenty hard today we'll work more tomorrow~" she said quickly, noting Natsu's frown as she pulled away. Damnit did he have to look at her like THAT? Those dark eyes full of caring and compassion... She dismissed it as she turned on her heel "I'm pretty tired as well, so I'll see you tomorrow~" and she gathered up her stuff and left.

Natsu stared blankly at where she once stood, utterly confused by what just happened. He looked to the demon lady to confirm it, and she simply shrugged and walked off "Stop sulking so I can lock up." She said sharply

"hai.."

* * *

><p>Natsu was sitting on a roof. Why he was on the roof, he wasn't really sure, but it didn't feel as confining as his bedroom. The stars gleamed down at him almost mockingly, making him scowl bitterly. he knew what he was signing up for, confessing to Lucy knowing the feeling wasn't mutual, but she had a right to the truth, and he wanted her to know, she was loved, because he loved her. sure, it may have only been a week or so, but she had piqued his interest from the moment her laid his eyes on her.<p>

But he knew. He knew from watching her closely, and paying attention. She wanted a prince. A night. While he was the dragon that lurked in the cave, waiting to snatch her up, and snatch her up he intended to do, but he wouldn't do it like the dumb dragon in the dumb books. He would show her all he had to offer, and how much better he could take care of her, and lure her to HIM.

He felt slightly devious, but if he had learned anything from his mom and dad, it was that love was no game. He just needed to call on whatever ethereal force existed and get some patience enough to deal with this girl. Obviously he wasn't gonna be the prince to sweep her off her feet, no sir. He was gonna appear before her miraculously and she was gonna eventually follow after him. He was gonna do this Natsu-style.

With a determined grin, and his onyx gleaming proudly, he knew that somehow, someway, this girl would be his.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you've improved..." Lucy stated, shocked by how much smoother he moved, like he was tutored in a dream.<p>

"Well, I like to consider myself a fast learner~~" He said somewhat suggestively, causing Lucy's face to flush lightly. Not like he wasn't cocky before, but now he just seemed... so sure of himself. Especially towards her. ever since he confessed there was always an uncertain edge in his voice. But now he seemed way too sure, like he was silently telling her _you're mine~ _the thought made her blush even more, rather than upset.

It's not like she WANTED to be his...

"So, lunch?~" He said, apparently having moved away from her in her daze, grabbing his jacket

When did he move exactly?

"You sure seem confident of your skills..." She muttered, walking slowly after him, surprised when he turned on her quickly, pulling her by her waist to his chest, midnight eyes gleaming with a dangerous excitement

"That's cuz I know what you want~~" He grinned widely, fangs on show "You want some sorta princely guy, right?~~" He spoke as if he knew her answer, which he did

"I-I s'pose..." She said almost inaudibly

"I ain't gonna be your prince."

Her eyes widened, looking up "what-?"

"I'm something much more dangerous. But I'll make you fall for me so hard you'll be the one chasing after me~" His face was close. Too close. But she couldn't bring herself to push him away as his warm breath brushed against her rosy cheeks

"Because you don't realize it yet, but the dragon didn't kidnap the princess." He said, lips brushing against her ear "She came after him." and he was gone.

The space in front of her was empty, with nothing but the memory of a kiss against her cheek to remind her of his intensity. She could tell, he was dangerous. Falling for him would be like falling in fire. His whole being burned like a furnace. And if anyone every hoped to be in a steady relationship they would have to burn as well.

"Hey, hurry up princess, I'm starved!" He called after her, snapping her out of a daze, and chasing after him "Coming!" she called out, unafraid of the future advances she knew was coming.


	6. Falling into Fire

**SO SORRY GUYS. I know this is long over due but I've been busy and whatnot with me and my sisters birthday (Hers in 4/8 mine 4/10) but I'm writing this, so be happy :P I know people who take like, half a year to finally update _ But it's been hectic and also satisfying (yay FT manga!~) I hope you all had a good month too :3**

* * *

><p>"You got into ANOTHER fight?" Grandine chided as she brought an ice pack out of the freezer, and placed it above her pink-haired sons right eye. said hair was dirty and matted and sticking to his face because of the blood and sweat<p>

"Not my fault... I'm sick 'an tired of all their 'smart' comments about how much I suck at math... I already KNOW I suck at everything book-wise, I don't need help, thank you very much." Natsu griped, sicking lower into the armchair, keeping the compress against his wound

"Maybe he could transfer?" Igneel commented casually, while watching MMA on the television

Natsu knew this wasn't a very serious comment, but sat up more, quite liking the idea "no, that's actually a good idea..!" He said, trying to hide his smirk, lest his prying family figure out what he was thinking "It's not like anyone likes me at this school anyway, so this would be great for me to ditch those losers" Natsu grinned "and potentially get into less fights..?"

His mom seemed all for it by now, while his dad cast a suspicious glance toward his son "Ho? And I take it you have someplace in mind..?"

Natsu's smile only grew "Well..."

* * *

><p>Lucy couldn't help but hear the chatter all throughout the school, of "the new kid". Some girls talked about how cute he was, while guys mostly was talking about how much of a punk he is, and while usually, Lucy would invest herself completely with the mysterious "new guy", she already had her hands full with another at the moment. Natsu kept appearing everywhere she went, and taking every opportunity he had to flirt with her subtly. It was vexing, while at the same time, very flattering.<p>

She chewed her lip, staring at her phone, looking at the text she sent Natsu an hour ago, to which he had yet to respond _"Hey, wanna meet for lunch?"_, she thought she'd have an instant response, but sadly, none came. Her eyes glanced at the time on her phone, and with a start, realized she was late for class. "Shit..!" She cursed under her breath as she ran off for English.

"Sorry I'm late..!-" She froze when she saw a tuft of familiar pink hair in the crowd of seated people, by the window. He had been staring out the window, twirling a pencil between his fingers expertly, but when she spoke, he instantly looked over, cursed, and slammed his hand down on his notebook, covering whatever was on the page.

"...Natsu?"

"Y-Yo... Lucy..." He swallowed hard, carefully closing the notebook "you're in this class...?"

"You're in this SCHOOL?!" She yelled, face red

"Well, yeah, I hospitalized too many people at my old school..." He said, scratching his cheek and averting his eyes, while everyone scooted their chairs away

"You know Lu-chan?" a small voice piped up from the desk next to Natsu's, which was Levy McGarden, Lucy's best friend.

"You know Natsu?" Lucy asked, bewildered

"YOU know Lucy?!" Natsu questioned shortly after, equally confused

The teacher was having none of it, apparently, as he adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat loudly "AHEM." he coughed "It's GREAT that you all know each other, but will you kindly sit down so I can resume my LESSON, Miss Heartfilia?"

Lucy flushed and went to her seat, which was placed behind Natsu, and watched as he shrugged off his black jacket he always wore. She didn't see his trademark scarf around his neck, but rather saw it dangling from his back pocket. He ruffled his hair before leaning over his desk, and Lucy, now properly ignoring the teacher, heard light scratching sounds of a pencil.

She saw Levy lean over, giggle softly, and whisper something which caused Natsu to flinch, and push her away hastily, mumbling; _"sh-shut up!". _Lucy frowned, and decided to invest her focus back on the lesson, which was surprisingly not as interesting as the back of Natsu's neck

* * *

><p>Natsu looked around the mess hall, having lost both Levy and Lucy in the crowd. He finally caught sight of light blue hair amongst others. Of course Lucy had to be there! He quickly made his way there, but paused as he saw Levy, but no Lucy.<p>

"Levy? Where on earth is Lucy?"

She looked up, blinking "Table at the front, with the hot people"

Natsu raised a brow "say what?" he asked, looking over, where he saw Lucy there, her head in a book, ignoring the guy across from her.

Natsu, ignoring Levy's protests went straight for the table, sitting across from a spiky haired blonde, and next to Lucy, slinging an arm around her waist, as she looked up, blushing and surprised. The guy across from him had a fur-lined uniform, which Natsu found odd, and weird

"what are you doing sitting here? This table is only for-" The guy started, as he leaned forward

"Don't tell me you have a 'cool table'.. What are you, 5?" Natsu debuffed before the guy finished "so what, you and your boyfriend gonna climb the slide next and be 'king of reses?'"

The blonde spluttered, and the black haired dude next to him tried to hide behind his sandwich "b-boyfriend?!"

Natsu blinked "oh, aren't you, ya know, gay? I've never seen ANY dude line his uniform with animal hair." He said blandly, eating a chip from Lucy's plate, who was still too busy being embarrassed.

The guy across from him stood quickly "I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM VERY MUCH HETEROSEXUAL!" he yelled, face completely red with anger and embarrassment, while a chick with black hair and funky eyebrows laughed

Natsu shrugged "whatever floats your boat"

"And I plan to make Lucy Heartfilia my-!" but he never got to finish,

Natsu felt heat rise in him like a boiling furnace within a split second, as he rose quickly from the table, his hand cracking across his face, making him reel back in surprise, and pain, as he cradled the injured cheek in his hand, looking shocked

"Dont EVER speak of her, in front of me, or behind my back. I will hunt you down and kill you." Natsu ground out between his fanged teeth, and tensed as he felt a soft hand on his arm, before he slowly took his seat next to Lucy, who was looking at him worriedly.

Lucy couldn't say she wan't inwardly pleased by Natsu getting Sting to shut up about making her his girlfriend, but she could see how mad it made him. She knew perfectly well why too, and it made her heart flop in her chest at the thought of Natsu liking her that much. She didn't know why she was so hesitant, especially since she had been looking for a good boyfriend for awhile, but somehow, she was scared to actually try and have a relationship.

It wasn't as if he wasn't attractive, because he was very much attractive, and that hadn't changed much now, with his tight, yet somehow loose, white shirt, and green sleeves that went to the juncture of his arms. He wore blue jeans a belt, and his usual scarf hanging out of his back pocket. She assumed he left his jacket in his locker.

She felt herself start to blush madly as she inspected him more closely. Why couldn't she bring herself to give in? Probably her stubbornness.

"-cy? Lucy? Oi, earth to Lucy, you listening?"

Lucy didn't realize she had spaced out, ogling Natsu, and blushed an even deeper red "A-Ah! Did you say something?!" She said, waving her hands in front of her dramatically, before she stood "I-I just realized I left my, uh, phone in my locker!" and she ran for it

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as the last bell rang. Having Natsu in the same school would be handful, for sure.<p>

In her reverie she hadn't noticed the person in front of her, looking through their locker, and crashed into them.

"ow..!" they called out, as they both crashed to the floor. As Lucy sat up, she realized it was Natsu she had crashed into. Of _course _it had to be him of all people. She flinched as he made a short cry, as he sat up quickly, knocking her off him as he reached for his notebook behind her, open, in the middle of the floor.

"Oh, let me-"

"No!"

Too late. She grabbed it, and moved to hand it over, but froze as she saw pictures drawn across thew pages. One particular picture caught her eye. One of her, with angel wings. "What...?" She asked softly, but the book was snatched away from her, and she jerked her head up to see Natsu shoving it in his bag, face flushed. From embarrassment or anger, she couldn't tell.

And he was gone before she could say anything, of at least how beautiful the picture was. He really WAS good with his hands in every way imaginable, and she wondered what else he was good at.

But slowly she rose from the floor and dusted off her skirt, frowning to herself, and headed home, quietly saddened by what had just transpired. She would make it up to him tomorrow. For sure.


	7. A Challenger Approaches

**Yo! I would like to dedicate this chapter to the fact this story now has _100+_ follows and _50+_ favs! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ **so when you read this, give yourself a pat on the back because you made it happen! Plz enjoy the following words! ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since their minor hang-up, Natsu seemed off. One step behind. He had gotten really good at the dance, but he refused to meet eyes with Lucy, which somehow put her off. And his cheeks were tinted with color too, and it was hard to tell if it was from the fast-paced dance steps, or from burdening feelings that he had from being in close quarters with this certain individual. It annoyed her even more that she hoped it was the latter.<p>

When the dance finally came to a stop, his hands lingered over her hands, leading Lucy to believe he was about to say something. Of course, he proved this wrong as he immediately turned away, grabbed his bag, and disappeared out the double glass doors.

Lucy felt herself pout as she grabbed her own things, deciding she had to man, or woman, up. She was going to head to his house and apologize for looking at his personal items, and looking at that picture in his notebook. Then things would be normal, and they would get along, and it would stop being so... awkward.

With her heart and head pounding, she set off down the road toward his home.

* * *

><p>Lucy's hand halted on the knob of Natsu's door, red-faced, even more flustered than she was before she arrived. His family was nothing if not charismatic, with his dad making one too many sexual innuendos, his mom blathering on about what beautiful children they'd have, his brother getting off every insult he could about him. Natsu's little sister was nothing if not a sweetheart, turning into a tomato as her step-dad joked inappropriately.<p>

But after 30 minutes of embarrassment, she finally had made her way to the top of the third flight of steps of the classy little townhouse, where only one room resided, which was Natsu's. His door plastered with stickers like any typical rebellious middle-schooler's door (only he was a senior in High School), which said "Beware Pyro" and a "Caution" sign with a fire on it.

Most odd she found was the splatters of paint on the door, and the rand, paint hand print in the middle of it. Whether it was on purpose or accident, she wasn't sure she'd ever know.

She firmly set her hand on her flaming cheeks, determined to focus, and trying to ignore the fact this was _Natsu's bedroom._ She had no clue what his room looked like! And so, she braced herself and turned the handle, warily pushing the door open, and entering his room.

But she instantly regretted everything.

His room was certainly a mess, papers and wrappers strewn across the hardwood floor, closet door open and a pile of clothes he definitely didn't care to hang or fold spilling out. A desk which was bathed in white light, was equally bathed in paint splotches, pencil shavings and eraser residue, and papers balled up on it, and overflowing from the wastebasket next to it.

There was a cork-board resting above it, with a few exceptional pictures tacked to it. More drawings, paintings, and other forms of art hung from the walls, most of which being dragons or fiery scenarios.

What _really_ drew her attention though was Natsu himself. The man who always seemed to make her regret all her decisions. He sat on his unmade bed, which was placed against the window in the center of the farthest wall. He was shirtless, holding a guitar, hair damp, and a towel around his neck. The papers he seemed to make a nest around himself with, being music sheets.

He stared silently at her for what seemed like ten minutes, eyes wide. Lucy stared back, mouth open slightly in shock, not only at him being wet and shirtless, but the fact that his room _oozed _of his creativity and personality. And that he was so creative in the first place, which really shouldn't have been such a shock for her.

"What," he started "Are you doing in my _room_?"

Lucy swallowed hard, and glanced around the room helplessly, trying not to flail helplessly. She had to remember her mission. Why she was here. "I-I came to apologize" she finally uttered

Natsu's annoyance was wiped clean by the confession, and sat down his instrument, "Apologize?" he asked incredulously

She nodded, "For looking at the, uh, picture.." and she gestured to said picture that was currently tacked above his desk. She fought down a smile as his cheeks flushed.

"Oh really..?" He said, like he still couldn't believe it

Lucy cleared her throat, feeling more confident, she said, "Y-Yeah, if there's anything I can do-"

He visibly perked up at this "_Anything?~"_

Oh boy. "Wait. What are you wanting?" Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes, as his own danced at the sight of endless possibility.

"Nothing bad!" He added helpfully "Just a kiss!"

Lucy nearly choked "A _kiss?_"

"A small one!"

Lucy looked skeptical, "How small is 'small'?" she questioned

He grinned mischievously "at least 3 seconds," he said pausing briefly, before adding, suggestively "Or longer, if you wish"

Lucy scoffed, and made her way across the room "As if" she said haughtily, before coming to a pause in front of him, leaning in as he smiled sinfully sweet "Whatever you wish.." he muttered quickly before she pressed her lips to his.

Without realizing it, 3 seconds had turned into 5 minutes, her hands tangled in his already messy hair, and his hands fisted in her shirt. It came to a sudden, almost painful, end when Natsu finally pulled back, to catch his breath. Lucy then realized, with a shock, that she was sitting in his lap, and that she was actually _upset_ it was over.

"Wh-What happened to 3 seconds?!" Lucy stammered, watching Natsu's face, half hidden with his bangs, twist into a wicked grin "That wasn't me, princess..~" he said, chest rumbling with laughter, "_You _refused to let go!"

Lucy went silent, as a mixture of shock and horror shot through her body. "Oh my god, you're right!" She shouted, before leaping off his naked chest, jumping a bit to try and calm her nerves, while Natsu continued howling with laughter as he sat up, wiping tears from his eyes.

The look in his eyes as he looked at her was so sincere and loving it almost made Lucy's heart melt. The feeling intensified as he slowly smiled "So we're good?" He asked, holding out a hand to her. Lucy's heart calmed, and she gently but firmly, took a hold of his hand.

"We're good"

* * *

><p>Lucy watched from outside the ring as Natsu was locked in battle with someone else in his fight club, Fairy Tail. "Gray Fullbuster" she thought it was, but she joined him to his regular fighting sessions there since they became partners, holding a towel and bottle of water for him.<p>

But as she watched over the past month, she noticed his fighting gradually improving. He was lighter on his feet, more coordinated, limber and flexible. She had no doubt this was the fruits from their training together. It was a odd thing, how dance and fighting were so different yet so similar. The thought that she was in turn helping him thrilled her, especially as his now knocked Gray out of the ring, beating his 1 year straight equal finally.

She smiled fondly at his concentrated face, even though bruised and sweaty, it was still a sight for sore eyes. She smiled more as he leaped over the barricade, and jogged toward her grinning.

"Good job out there!" She said, handing him the towel, and watching as he wiped his face.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I actually won..!" He commented as he draped the towel across his shoulder, grabbing the water bottle is her hands, Lucy blushing when their hands touched. "For some reason I just feel so much lighter than before.." and with that, he took three gulps of water before dumping the remaining contents on his head.

"Probably because of our practice" She commented as the two strode out of the dank bar, and headed home.

Natsu shot her a sideways glance "ya' think?" he asked, hands shoved in his pockets

Lucy nodded happily "Yeah! I've been paying attention.." and she blushed once again. She seriously had to cut this out, all the blushing was beginning to piss her off. There was _no way_ she could be falling for-

Her thoughts short-circuited as she looked up at Natsu. His face peaceful, bathed in the serene moonlight, the scratches making his face even more ruggedly handsome.

Yep. She was falling for him.

Lucy took a deep breath, as she came to her decision. She was going to tell him. Not like there was anything to fear, seeing as he only flirted with her and said he loved her a thousand times.

She was shocked back into reality as Natsu said "well, here's my stop!", and with a start, Lucy realized they were in front of his door.

Inwardly freaking out as he reached for the door, she grabbed his other hand just as he started pulling it open, causing his head to whip toward her, eyes wide.

"Natsu, wait I-!"

but she never got to finish, as another, shrill voice yelled over her "_NATTTSUUUUUUUU!"_ and a very much feminine figure darted out of his house, tackling him, the force making him stumble down the steps outside the door.

Lucy felt her jaw go slack as she watched the cute wait-haired girl hug Natsu like the worlds biggest teddy bear.

"L-Lisanna?!" Natsu managed, apparently just as shocked as Lucy that this girl was here.

The girl pulled back and grinned "I came to visit!" she but her smiled faltered as she finally realized Lucy there. She turned, and Lucy saw something flash behind her eyes. _Jealousy._

"and this is...?" Lisanna asked slowly

"O-Oh!" Natsu started, "That's Lucy! And, uhm, Lucy, this is-"

"Lisanna." she cut him off, hugging his muscled arm tightly to her chest. "Lisanna Strauss, Natsu's _very_ close childhood friend."

Lucy set her jaw at the cocky undertones in her voice, and Lucy didn't like it. She, as casually as possible, strode down the steps, to Natsu's other side, heels clacking against the pavement. She turned to Lisanna as she looped her arm around Natsu, who instinctively put his hand on her waist, as he looked at her questionably.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu's partner, and girlfriend."


	8. Ready, Aim, Fire

**I was very pleased with everyone's response to Ch. 7! I'm glad you liked what I did, and I hope you like what I do now just as much ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lucy glared as she quietly sipped her milkshake, trying to ignore Natsu, who was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face. It felt like he had been laughing nonstop since last night, when they encountered Lisanna. At first he had shot her a quizzical look, and almost objected, but decided not to, and gain a girlfriend. He asked later if she was serious or just didn't like Lisanna, but was pleased when she said "both".<p>

Of course, that didn't stop him laughing afterwords at her way of "confessing" and how jealous she was of Lisanna.

"Aw, don't be mad..~" He amended "It's just really cute!"

Lucy scoffed, "And 'cute' is _soooo_ hilarious..."

He grinned from across the table "It is!" he told her, while swirling his straw around in his drink, and eating another french fry from the platter between them. "This is exactly why I adore you so much.." he said more softly after a pause, looking into his cup with a small smile.

Lucy sighed, and smiled back. Surprised at herself for how easily his smile melted her. "So!" she said, standing "Shall we go then?"

His smiled and stood as well "Yeah! Oh, but, um Luce.."

She looked over "Hm?"

"Lisanna had invited me to walk with here, and I hadn't seen her in forever but.." Natsu averted his eyes, worried about her reaction, but blinked in surprise when she pecked his cheek "As long as she's not the one dancing a gorgeous duet with you next Saturday, I'm fine, ok?" she said with soft eyes, leaving Natsu looking shocked

"damn, woman.. I love you~" He grinned

* * *

><p>"Uwah..!" Lisanna sighed while spinning in a circle in middle of the field "The springtime air feels amazing!"<p>

Natsu smirked, stepping over a flower bed to reach her "You trying out for Sound of Music?" he asked sarcastically, causing Lisanna to stop and scowl at him. "Oh, aren't you clever, Dragneel." she muttered, causing him to grin "I am, actually"

She merely shook her head and smiled, before grabbing his wrist, and dragging him down the path again "you're lucky I love you.."

He looked at her sideways "In what way?" he asked warily

"I should think it obvious... I've had a crush on you since grade-school" She said quietly, not looking at him. Natsu frowned a bit, looking back ahead as well.

"But be serious!" Lisanna started "You aren't actually with Lucy, right? I saw you hesitate last night."

Natsu chewed the inside of his lip nervously at the situation, but regretted it soon after, of course, because of his razor sharp canines, and winced at the taste of his own blood.

"Well... To be completely honest, it wasn't discussed before..." He started carefully, eying her, making sure he didn't get her hopes up. He was failing.

"I knew-!"

"Wait, Lisa, just... Listen." He said, suddenly more serious, as he stopped walking, and faced her "I asked her later about it, and she was planning to, ya'know, confess... right before you showed up"

Lisanna frowned, and let go of his wrist "what are you saying..?"

Natsu sighed "I'm saying I've been in love with her for about a month, and she is still very serious about being my girlfriend, sudden or not." despite the situation, he couldn't fight down the giddiness that burst in him as he said Lucy was officially his girlfriend.

"So... you're really taken huh..?" Lisanna said after a long pause, disappointment weighing down her tone heavily "But we've known each other for years..!"

Natsu sighed, and shook his head "Lisanna, you're like a sister, and just knowing you longer doesn't make me love you any more..."

He heard a sniff as Lisanna nodded "Y-Yeah I understand..." then she smiled "I'm happy for you...~"

* * *

><p>"So it went well?" Lucy asked as Natsu spun her in a elegant manner, as per the dance steps.<p>

Natsu tensed at her words "Ehh... She did say she liked me, and asked, or rather hoped, we weren't serious" he said dryly, obviously not happy with the events that transpired.

Lucy smiled sympathetically, and patted his cheek and Natsu dipped her low to the ground "Well, I'll have you know I am _very _serious about this" and she felt his cheeks moves as he grinned "I am too" he said, before delicately pressing his lips to her nose. And with that, hoisted her up, spun her again, lifted her up, spun, set her back down, and they finished the last few, fast paced steps of the dance.

"You know, you are really good at this now~" Lucy commented happily, catching her breath. "We are definitely ready for the exam!" she cheered, and laughed at Natsu's excited whoop as he pumped his fist into the air "Finally!" he said loudly, before sprawling out on the smooth wood floor "I'm ready to not dance for like, a month now"

Lucy giggled, and leaned over him "If you're dating me it certainly won't last long", and Natsu frowned "You know I love you if I become your permanent dance buddy"

"So a dance buddy of love?" Lucy teased

Natsu scowled "Ew, don't say that... The only time I will allow you to say that is 4 months in the future when we are almost definitely engaged, and we have to practice dancing for our wedding."

"You see us being engaged in 4 months..?" She asked, sitting by him, watching his smile grow "If all goes well, yeah! I wasn't lying when I said I really loved you Luce..." Natsu's expression was as open and unguarded as a child's. Showing that he trusted her completely with his heart, and it warmed Lucy to the core seeing this.

"See you Sunday?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad! See you later!" Natsu yelled as he bolted down the stairs, grabbing his keys, and to the door<p>

"Honey, where are you going?" Grandine asked, brows raised, curious about her step-son dashing around, and nearly breaking a vase.

"He's off to help his _giiirlfriend_ with her exam~" Lisanna said over her mug of hot chocolate. Natsu turned and made a face at her, and she stuck her tongue out back at him, laughing.

"Anyway, I may be out late, so don't wait up!" and with that he ran out, jumped down the steps and made off as fast as he could, seeing as he was starting to be painfully late. He turned into his alleyway shortcut as he phone went off, the noise echoing down the dark, damp, alley walls.

He fished it out of his back pocket, and examined the caller I.D. Upon seeing Lucy's charming smiling face, and her name, he immediately answered.

* * *

><p>"Natsu! Where on earth are you? We have 30 minutes!" Lucy said, exasperated into the phone, hearing Natsu's ragged breaths on the other side, she was able to tell he was running.<p>

_"Luce, don't worry! I promise, I'm gonna be there in-"_ He was cut off when he inhaled sharply, then then Lucy heard a gunshot. And then the line went dead.

"Natsu..? Natsu! Hey! What happened?!" she yelled, gripping the phone tightly, and trying to rack her brain... what could she possibly do?

* * *

><p>"The hell?! Why did you shoot my PHONE?" Natsu said angrily, turning toward the gun-wielding punk at the front of the crowd that was slowly forming around him "More importantly... Who are you people?" he muttered, and the kid with the gun and the beanie grinned.<p>

"You don't remember us? Why you only picked fights with us a million times."

Ah, now it came back. These were the local gangs.

"Because you were trying to hurt people." Natsu said, straightening, shifting into his fighting mode.

"What are you a super hero?" The kid snarled, cocked the gun, and fired.

Natsu managed to avoid being killed, but wasn't fast enough to avoid the bullet tearing through the flesh in his right leg. "Ah, shit!" he yelled out in pain as he crashed to the floor.

"Now... I'm gonna enjoy this"

He heard the sound of multiple pistols being cocked with ammo.

And for once, Natsu felt his eyes blur with pain, tears, adrenaline, and for once, fear.


	9. Dance with Death

**YO YO YO. EVERYONE PAT UR BACKS BECAUSE WE ARE ONE CHAPTER AWAY FROM... THE TENTH CHAPTER! WHOOOOOO! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

**I think it may be a landmark for me making a story go this long (づ￣ ³￣)づ Thanks everyone for the motivation and support! we're almost there ≧◡≦**

* * *

><p>Lucy couldn't run faster. She ditched her heels five blocks back and was having Aquarius stall the teachers and judges till she found Natsu. This was no longer about her grade. This was about keeping something she loved dearly, and the first person to ever love her back. Her and all her flaws.<p>

She saw Gajeel up ahead (who she had called) turn quickly into an alley as a gunshot resounded through the empty streets. How convenient that there were no police on duty while the stick up of the century was happening.

She turned to follow him, and gasped lightly when she saw him tackle a guy who was holding the smoking gun. More startling was Natsu, on the floor against the wall, beaten and bloodied, and breathing hard. She felt her heart clench at the sight of the hole in his leg, and rushed to him. Even with his infinite wisdom on street fighting, even he could barely survive against a group this big.

"Natsu! Are you ok?!" She yelled over the fighting as she dropped to her knees beside him, her red silky dress ripping as her knees scraped the hard cement.

"Y-Yeah... fine... They just caught me off guard..." He paused, wincing at the crowd "And 20 of em have guns... thank god they don't know how to use them properly, or aim for that matter..."

Lucy rolled her eyes at his ability to be a smartass even while he looked like he was about to die. But she stopped as an idea hit her "Wait, you know how to use a _gun?_" She said quickly, eyes wide.

He blinked, before nodding "Uh, yeah? I grew up learning martial arts, street fighting, and my route home from school was infested with gangs... I was nearly mugged and killed 5 times when I was ten, it was a important life skill learning how to steal their guns and shoot off their kneecaps." he said as if it were no big deal

Lucy huffed angrily "And you never... ugh, forget it, but if I can get you one of those guns, could you disable them?"

Natsu answered without thinking, "Well yeah of course, my aim is pretty amazing if I say so myself-WAIT, LUCY GET BACK HERE DON'T YOU DARE!" Before he could finish boasting about his gun skills, Lucy was up and running. Natsu tried catching her dress but only ended up falling on his face, groaning in pain.

Lucy felt adrenaline rush through her veins as she ran toward Gajeel. A thug got in her way, trying to grab her, but she had sudden flashbacks of Natsu's fighting.

His graceful dodging.

His precise movements and foot placement.

His firm form when attacking.

His lightweight body, smaller than most other fighters, which allowed him to move faster, and be 10x more flexible and agile.

She remembered the countless fights she'd witnessed, and suddenly her body moved, sidestepping the guy and rushing past him. She spun aside as someone aimed a punch at her and jumped immediately after as another tried tripping her. And in a quick motion she turned and punched one in the face, before ducking under another hand and tripping him up. A fire lit inside her as she continued moving to Gajeel.

Fighting was just like dancing.

But probably messier and bloodier.

"Gajeel!" She yelled as she reached his side "Can you get me some of those hand guns?!"

The grunt from the black-haired male signified a 'yes' and soon they were both fighting back to back against the mob of guys.

She was so caught up in the fight she barely registered her named being yelled, but turned in time to see a fist inches from her face. The collision was cut short as Natsu appeared ramming his shot knee into the guy's face, before letting out a string of curses afterward from the impact

"OW YOU FUCKER THAT HURT DON'T EVER MAKE ME HAVE TO KNEE YOU IN THE FACE AGAIN A-HOLE!" He yelled in a rage, gripping the injured knee.

Lucy giggled softly "Thanks, Natsu..." she said just so he could hear. Before she knew it, he was upright, and fighting like a valiant warrior who'd just drank some kind of miracle water.

"Don't sweat it!" he grinned "You were pretty badass anyway, I was surprised! I didn't know you could fight!~"

Lucy felt herself blush at the compliment, and played with her skirt "A-Ah, I can't.. I just tried doing what I saw you do..~"

"That's amazing!" He said, truly amazed by what she had done, and his grin made her insides melt.

"SALAMANDER! Stop your flirting and catch!" Gajeel yelled angrily, and two hand guns soared through the air, and Lucy saw Natsu's eyes light up and he caught them

"eheh... oh, yes..~" He cackled, before cocking the guns and firing rapidly. But with as fast as he moved and fired, his aim really was perfect. only hitting legs, feet, arms, and hands, and when he'd run out of bullets, Gajeel had already snagged two more and tossed them to him.

One of the thugs timidly fired at him, but Natsu shot the bullet en-route. It wasn't long before they were all down, groaning in pain.

Lucy stared at him in awe while Gajeel just smirked, muttering "show off" while shaking his head.

Never before had she seen Natsu so focused. And it only made him more attractive, especially since he pulled that off while practically bleeding to death. As soon as the guns hit the ground, Lucy was jumping at him

"Whoa! Lu-!" He was cut off, mid-shock, as she pressed her lips to his, hard, tears running down her cheeks, in mixed sadness and relief. When she finally pulled back, he cupped her cheek in his hand, and wiped her tears away with his thumb. She nuzzled into the warmth, smiling happily "You ok..?" She asked after a lengthy silence. He didn't answer verbally, but nodded, smiling back at her.

"Sorry for ruining your test..." He muttered

"Idiot... We'll worry about that after we get you to a doctor..." She pecked his lips one last time before hugging him as Gajeel walked around the corner, calling an ambulance.

And for what seemed like forever, they were left, holding each other, comforted by the other's heartbeat, glad to be alive.


	10. Make You Proud

**EVERYONE GRAB YOUR PARTY POPPERS... BECAUSE THIS IS OFFICIALLY MY LONGEST RUNNING STORY! Beating my old chapter record of 9 from RAID, His Moves has now reached 10 chapters! WHOOOOOOO! (I'm probably the only one excited here)**

**Also this story has double the follows from my old follow record from Wanted, which had a record of 57, this story got over 2X the amount with a follow number of 131! Thank you all SO MUCH and I mean it! I'm glad you all liked this story enough to have it be my most popular one yet! I've loved reading all . your reviews, even from the guests (yes, I didn't kill Natsu XD). With all your support I've yet to lose interest in this story even while coming up with new ideas!**

**You all made my writing improve by miles and I'm glad all of you like this story! feel free to PM me at anytime because I would love to talk with some of you ღ ღ**

**But hold on because even though I reached my chapter goal for this story, I still have a few more chapters coming! **

**So without further delay...**

***drum roll***

**CHAPTER 10!~ **

* * *

><p>It went without saying they Natsu and Lucy didn't get to participate in the test, seeing as Natsu had a few fractured ribs and a hole in his knee (which he needed to dance), but Lucy was lucky to get off with scraped knees and a few bruises here and there.<p>

But whether it was out of the kindness of their hearts, or Aquarius' iron will, the teachers canceled the test, and postponed it till next month, giving Natsu time to heal enough, and go through rehab.

The month had almost passed, and Natsu and Lucy were training everyday, but now, they were sitting under the big tree they had their first date at, Lucy leaning against Natsu's shoulder, and him with his sketch pad out, drawing, and humming softly. Lucy was contented with the soft sounds of his hummed melody, and the scratching of pencil on paper. She glanced up at his concentrated face, and thought back to the guitar and song lyrics he had in his room.

"neh, Nastu... do you sing?" She asked turning to him slightly

He glanced at her, brows slightly raised, and brushed eraser shavings off the pad of paper in his hands, "Erm, a bit, why?" he asked, and continued sketching the scenery of the park, and grabbing a pencil case out of his bag.

"No reason..." there was a silence as he started drawing in the form of two persons on the page under the bunch of trees

"Can you sing for me?" she asked after awhile, when he began coloring in the beautiful picture he had so far

"Well, I _could_ but I mean... I'm not fond of singing in public" he said back, adding color to the people in the picture, as if bringing an old, dead photo to life with the magic of color. Lucy then realized he was drawing them as they were right now, Natsu leaning against the tree, and Lucy's head on his shoulder, except the pad of paper was gone, the picture-Natsu's head was on her's, and had his arm around her waist.

Lucy smiled to herself at the touching scene, before speaking again, "Sing softly then... I'll listen..."

Natsu stopped for a moment, before sighing as he gave in.

Time seemed to slow down in the moment as she listened closely to the words he sung, as watched him work on the trees in his picture, using many shades of colors as he did so. His song was slow and soft, matching his pace of drawing, and began to lull Lucy into a comfortable sleep.

She felt her eyelids get heavy as he finished the picture, and she realized why the trees had looked odd. The leaves were rainbow colored.

The last thing she remembered was a soft pressure on the top of her head, probably him kissing her, before she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke to the alarm on her phone going off.<p>

She sat up quickly, searching for the infernal device, but stopped as she realized she wasn't in her room. She was in Natsu's room. In his bed.

She flushed a deep crimson as she turned, expecting to see said pinkette beside her, asleep, but to her surprise, the bed was empty except for her.

With her alarm shut off, Lucy hauled herself out of bed, and started wearily down the steps of the quaint townhouse, and finally, as she reached the ground floor, she spotted a tuft of pink hair over the arm of the sofa. She quickly went to peek over the top of the couch and saw Natsu, out like a light on the cushions.

Lucy couldn't stop the small smile that spread over her face. But her moment of bliss was short-lived as she remembered the vital thing they had to do that day. It was the day of the exam.

"NATSU WAKE UP!"

* * *

><p>Natsu rubbed his head, pouting, as he and Lucy waited their turn.<p>

"Oh, are you still upset over that?" Lucy asked, as she shuffled from foot to foot, obviously nervous

"You didn't hafta _hit_ me!" He said, quoting what he had already angrily said 10 other times that morning.

In her panic, and Natsu's lack of response, Lucy had resorted to hitting him upside the head with her book bag, and leaving a nasty bump on the other teen's head. He had griped about it all that morning and on the way to the dance hall, and Lucy apologized at least 5 times for it, but it hadn't seemed enough for the boy.

"Look, I _said_ I'm sorry, I just, I can't afford to be late and fail! We're lucky they were nice enough to put the test on hold for you to get better!" Lucy said rather loudly

Aquarius turned to Natsu after Lucy finished, and shot him a stern look, before giving her two cents on the situation "If I were you, boy, I'd stop complaining and start focusing on your dace. These judges aren't generous."

Natsu stared at her for about a minute, obviously irking Aquarius, before answering "are you... actually giving me advice?"

Aquarius' face turned red in anger, several veins popping on her forehead before she sent Natsu flying into a wall with a rolled up magazine that hadn't been in her hands moments ago "I AIN'T DOIN SHIT! I JUST DON'T WANNA HAVE YOU FAIL AND HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YER LAZY ASSES IN MY HALL ANYMORE!" she screamed, before turning and storming out.

Natsu growled, soothing the new bump on his head, while fuming "She's just a ray of sunshine, huh?"

Lucy could only laugh, because she knew that was Aquarius' way of wishing her luck. She complained about her a lot, but Lucy caught the thoughtful side-glances, wistful smiles, and every now and then she could actually compliment her and give her helpful tips. Lucy owed a lot to the blue haired rage machine, and appreciated everything done for her by Aquarius.

Lucy snapped to attention as she heard her name called, and smiled to herself as she felt Natsu's hand enclose around her smaller one.

It was time to pay back Aquarius by passing this test with flying colors.

* * *

><p>Everything passed in a blur, and she felt her body take control just like it had when she was fending off gang members to save Natsu. And he, in turn, seemed to be experiencing the same thing. Usually when he danced his brows drew together harshly in deep concentration, but now he seemed at ease. Maybe he was just good at doing the right thing when people were watching, to impress them. Like a natural superstar gene or something.<p>

Lucy began to even forget the people watching as she swung around the ballroom, which was cloaked in deep blues and purples from the lights.

Her mind returned to her at the abrupt stop of the song, and her and Natsu's bodies stilled with it, sweat trailing down their cheek and collarbones, and chests heaving.

They slowly turned to face the teachers, who stared with mild amazement.

The woman in the group slowly took off her glasses and eyed Natsu "You... how long has she been teaching you?"

Natsu swallowed thickly, and glanced at Lucy "Th-That would be... 2 months..?" he answered nervously, shifting under the woman's gaze who was now eyeing him up and down in a almost creepy way.

"Amazing..." she muttered, "For you to be this talented after that short amount of time..."

Natsu quickly spoke up before anymore could be said "Well, Lucy was probably the best tutor. And she's an amazing dancer, I'm only half as good as her."

Lucy's heart warmed at his compliment, and the other three judges nodded thoughtfully, while the lady's eyes still rested on Natsu, who seemed to be growing evermore uncomfortable.

"It's a definite pass." One of the male-teachers said, writing the score on his paper.

Natsu eyed the woman who was still watching him. He licked his slightly chapped lips before saying so loudly it echoed slightly off the walls

"Lady, are you some kind of cougar?"

Silence rang through the wall, the woman looking shocked, and the only sounds being the stifled laughter of the other judges. Lucy didn't even try to hide it as she burst out laughing.

The female judge, looking thoroughly embarrassed finally said, "W-Well I _never-_" But was cut off by the oldest guy there "She eyes up ever guy who passes through here!" and proceeded in laughing more.

Another younger guy smiled politely at them "You may leave now, Heartfilia, Dragneel"

So the two left, hand in hand, Lucy grinning at Natsu "I love you..~" she whispered, kissing his cheek, and he smiled softly

"I know~"


	11. Written on the Stars

Lucy yawned and stretched out her arms before falling back on the couch, before landing in Natsu's lap, who appeared to be halfway napping and watching TV.

"Man, I never knew who stressed I was about that test..." Lucy said idly, staring at the ceiling fan.

Natsu shifted under her and cracked an eye open "Why, you feel more chill now?" he asked, and Lucy nodded

"Yeah, but now I'm finally done with school..~ By the way, Natsu when are you graduating..?" Lucy asked, sitting up now to fully see him.

Natsu just yawned and scratched the back of his head, saying "I dunno" as he sat up. But his lazy mode was ruined as his phone immediately started ringing. Him and Lucy stared at each other silently while he picked up his phone.

"Hello..?"

A pause

"what...?"

another pause

"THAT WAS TODAY?!" He suddenly yelled and hung up the phone, jumping off the sofa and running to the door

"Natsu..?! What's wrong?!" Lucy asked worriedly, jumping up as well as he was putting his shoes on

"I totally forgot that graduation was today..!" He said, panicked, making Lucy stare at him blankly before answering "HOW DOES ONE FORGET THEIR OWN GRADUATION?!" She screamed, smacking him upside the head. Natsu pouted and stood up straight "I wasn't in school for the past month cuz I was in the hospital and training with you!" he said, heading out the door, Lucy following after him.

Natsu and Lucy had burst into the stadium of the school at the last minute, causing a huge ruckus, and Sting tried making fun of Natsu, who then grabbed his collar and glared at him so harshly Lucy had almost been afraid Sting would catch fire under the heat of Natsu's gaze, before saying, "One more smart ass comment from you, pretty boy, and I'll make sure YOU get the pleasure of being stuck in a crummy hospital for a month because I'll have shot both your legs out, got it?"

The room went dead silent from Natsu's threat before he marched up the stage, snatched his diploma from the teacher, and turning and heading back out with a flourish "FUCK ALL OF YOU ASSHOLES!" He yelled while walking down the aisle. As he passed Lucy he caught her by the waist and pulled her out with him, leaving the whole school confused as to what just happened.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy called out and he finally let her go, and turned to face her "You want to do dancing, right?" He asked suddenly

Lucy blinked, and nodded, and Natsu grinned at her "You don't start making money off that in a day, so obviously you need someone to support you, right?"

Her eyes widened at his suggestion "W-Wait! Are you saying..?! But what about your life?! Don't you wanna go to college?!"

Natsu shrugged "Hey, as long as I can still go to Fairy Tail, I'm fine~ Besides, I have no clue what I want, and you've been dreaming of this all your life! It's only fair, y'know-" before he could finish the blonde girl launched herself at him and began hugging him tightly, while saying over and over; "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Natsu smiled and hugged her back "hey don't mention it...~ I wanna be able to help you... but you'll have to pay me back someday!"

Lucy nodded "yeah..!"

* * *

><p>Lucy walked into the small, yet oddly popular bar of Fairy Tail. It had been a fight club for awhile before Mirajane came across some money, and her and Erza made it into something more. Natsu was instantly stoked about the idea, and was more than happy to accept Mira's offer of going to work there, so he could make enough money to help Lucy.<p>

They usually had him either wait tables or in the kitchen, but really he was all over the place, and Lucy could tell he was working hard. Even after becoming a dance instructor, he continued working there. When she told him he didn't have to anymore, he said he both liked it, and was saving for something. She figured he was finally going to go to college but he never told her what he was saving for.

But as she seated herself at the bar, she noticed the pink-haired man handing a drink to someone else sitting at the counter. Lucy found herself always coming here on her lunch breaks, sometimes simply just to watch Natsu work, and giggle at some of his little slip-ups.

She was brought out of her reverie when Natsu started talking "Yo, Luce, how did I know you'd be here?~" he asked, leaning on the counter top, grinning his usual smile that always melted her heart.

"That may be because I always come here..~" She said, laughing lightly "And I swear they put you someplace new everyday, huh?"

Natsu shrugged "What can I say, I'm a jack of all trades~ they just need me everywhere~" he said not without the show of his ego, and tossed the bottle of whiskey in his hand on, but as he moved to catch is, it slipped past his fingers and shattered on the floor.

Lucy burst out laughing watching Natsu flip out "Jack of all trades, huh?~"

"Lisanna broke a bottle! Get her to clean that up!" He yelled out while jumping over the counter and heading for the exit, dragging Lucy with him, and dodging the cup thrown at his head by Lisanna, who was yelling in his direction.

"Natsu..! Where are we going..?!" Lucy asked as she started running to keep up with his pace. He grinned and looked back at her "Just come on! I got something to show you!"

* * *

><p>They had been running for so long eventually Natsu had to carry her the rest of the way.<p>

"I'm sure Erza is gonna be mad at you.." Lucy said from his back, as he walked up a steep hill

"Nah.." He said "She knows what I'm doing, plus Mira would never forgive her if she ruined it"

She wondered what could possibly be at the top of this hill that was so important that he would make both of them miss work, and him carry her up to the top of of a hill miles away from town. She averted to eyes to the horizon, and noticed the sun starting to set over Magnolia, and the street lights being turned on, lighting up the streets like little fireflies.

"It's getting late.." She said, messing with the collar of his jacket

He glanced back at her before answering, "I know, that's the point"

Lucy frowned. What could be the point of coming this far away from home so late at night?

She squeaked in surprise as she felt herself drop from his back onto the grassy hill the overlooked the city. Natsu settled beside her just as the last of the sun disappeared, and stars were starting to become visible.

Lucy gasped lightly as suddenly a million stars were visible over the town, which now glowed in the darkness. The view from that place was the most impressive she'd ever seen. She wondered how Natsu knew about this place, but she was glad he did, and that he showed it to her. Over the past year and a half he was always doing things like this, and surprising her. He somehow found out everything about her and would use that to do these miraculous things and moving her to tears.

She blinked when Natsu had taken her hand and pressed something cool in her palm. Lucy looked at him and saw him smiling at her with genuine love, and, was that nervousness? She looked at what he put in her hand at her eyes widened when she saw a ring. A beautiful ring with an onyx stone and six diamonds embedded into the gold band.

Lucy felt her eyes grow wet, and quickly moved to wipe them, laughing lightly "This custom made..?~"

He laughed a bit too "Sorta, Gajeel helped me..~" he paused, and Lucy refrained from speaking, because judging from his expression, he wasn't done "I think it's become pretty obvious what I'm doing... but Lucy, all this time we've spent together, even when I'm almost getting killed, and even when you're mad at me... I've never been happier, and I don't ever want to lose you... Lucy..."

She was already in tears and almost wanted to cover his mouth to keep him from saying more beautiful words "I want you to marry me." and her heart shattered. His face was so determined and serious it made her cry even more. She couldn't find the words to answer him, and tell him how much she loved him and loved what he said. So she didn't answer.

She kissed him hard, catching him off guard, but they stayed like that for a good 5 minutes before she pulled back. Lucy realized she was still crying when Natsu reached up and wiped her tears away.

"It won't be presumptuous of me to assume that means 'yes' will it..?"

She shook her head, and he slipped the ring on her finger, before hugging her tightly. "I swear I'll make you the happiest person alive." he muttered into her hair

Lucy smiled into his chest, fisting his shirt in her hands "You already have..~"

The rest of the night was seen by only the stars overhead. The moment they two opposite people made a commitment to each other, and never let each other go etched into them forever. If you were to ask either of them if they saw their story ending like this, they would've called you a fool. But even a fool could see it was something no short of destiny that brought these idiots together.

Yup. Idiots.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL I never wrote a proposal scene before, but I'm happy to say that it's finally done :D <strong>

**This will most likely be the final installment, but I may add a bonus chapter if it's in high demand. If you're pleased with this ending, then I'm pleased and we'll leave it at that :P**

**Now I'll be focusing on my next story; Project Zero. I'm trying something new with it, so please read it and/or follow it because I have high hopes for it, as do a few other people who want me to continue it ASAP XD**

**I bid you all farewell for now! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR MAKING THIS MY BEST STORY YET! I hope you enjoy reading what else I write! **


	12. Epilogue- Don't Wait Up!

**Ok, only a couple people asked for this, but I keep getting people following this too, so I assume that means they want more as well.**

**Well I've decided to write it, since you do seem to like this the most, so a reward for the people who got me here, if you will :) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lucy knew instantly opening the door was a bad idea. She was greeted with a <em>"WELL DUH"<em> as she saw the huge amount of guests gathered in the great hall for this day. She tried to keep her breathing under control as she leaned against a wall, and fanned her face like a over dramatic mom.

The thought of moms didn't help either as, knowing Natsu, that wouldn't be too far ahead in her future.

She turned back to her wall-to-wall mirror, pressing her palms firmly against her cheeks, feeling the heat from them on her hands. She flushed a light pink and she examined her appearance. A long, flowing, white dress, that was lacy toward the bottom, and white flowers that decorated the bottom and her left side. A pink ribbon was secured around her lean waist, which tied into a bow behind her. Her dress was mostly sleeveless, if not for the lace that came up from her chest, to around her neck and down her arms, but the back was cut out.

Her hair, which had grown to her waist in the past years, was curled and piled on her head in a fancy updo, with braids visible at the front, and a pink rose placed delicately in her golden hair. A rose that Natsu, the sneaky devil, had stolen from one of the floral decorations , and demanded Levy bring it to her while she was changing. Not to mention the crisp white veil placed on her head.

She gave a small smile as if to confirm it was her reflection in the mirror. Yes, it was official.

She was getting married today.

Though her nerves had been getting to her all day about the people, and the preparations, and the meal afterwords, she could still confidently say she was going to marry the man she has long loved, Natsu Dragneel, today.

But on the other hand, when had they made so many friends..? They both wanted a small wedding, but it turned into more and their parents got involved, and she almost wished they'd all go away.

She fiddled with her bouquet, and bit her lip, all the signs that Lucy Heartfilia was, indeed, extremely nervous. And there was only one person she knew who could help now.

* * *

><p>Surprised was a very light way of feeling what Natsu felt. Surprised that Lucy managed to get that fancy dress on so fast, and also surprised that, sadly, he was still fiddling with his suit. So add embarrassed to the list.<p>

Seeing as he hadn't even started buttoning his shirt yet, when he heard the knock on his door, he tried for opening the door only a smidge, but all those hopes were dashed as his fiance barreled into the room, fully dressed in her wedding attire.

Unsure if she would be mad at him or not for seeing her in her dress right now, he turned away, only to have her hug him from behind.

He instantly knew something was off and turned in her arms, and hugged her back. "Luce, you ok...?" He asked softly and confusedly, before going to his most favored emotion; Anger. "Did someone hurt you? Did Sting touch you?! Who's ass do I need to kick?!" He asked rapidly, but blinked in confusion as she just laughed. "Lu, you're freakin' me out..." He said slowly, and Lucy wiped her tears from her eyes.

"It's nothing like THAT, silly...~" She teased, and pulled back, a bright grin on her face "I-I was just... Unsure-" "WHAT?!" Natsu instantly interrupted her

"WHY WOULD YOU DECIDE THIS TODAY?!"

"No, Natsu-"

"You could've said something last night!"

"No it's-"

"We could've worked it out!"

"Please-"

"Is it someone else?!"

"Of course no-"

"I bet Gajeel said something to you!"

"Natsu!-"

"Why I'm gonns beat him into next-"

"SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!"

Natsu blinked, frozen mid over-dramatized action. And Lucy only sighed, and rolled her eyes. "You dummy, I was unsure about all these _people_!" She clarified, earning a small 'oh..' from her lover "Natsu, whether you like it or not I am marrying you today, ok?"

He nodded, lips pressed closely together.

"I just... We wanted a small wedding, right? But then there's all these people and... Why can't it be just us, y'know?"

There was a small silence, and Lucy almost wondered if she should just leave, but then he grabbed her hands tightly. "Why can't it?"

Lucy rolled her eyes "Yes, that's what I-"

"No." Natsu stopped her "I'm saying why can't it be just us? What's stopping us?"

Her eyes widened from how sincere his eyes were, and was shocked, how he was willing to throw out months of money, planning, Lucy fussing at him over decorations disagreements... Just for her to be satisfied with how they were married. A day she would love remembering.

Her eyes watered a bit and smiled "And how would that work..?~"

He grinned "Hijack the limo and leave these jerks to their food and party, take the papers and say the vows ourselves?"

she laughed "And then?~"

"Go to our honeymoon, order pizza, rent a game console, and play all day?" He responded

She thought of it, thinking of how much trouble they'd get in with everyone. She grinned. If there was any way she wanted to remember her wedding, it was through an adventure.

"Lets do it~"

* * *

><p>"Salamander! We've been out here for hours! Whattya doin'?!" Gajeel yelled as he bust down Natsu's dressing room door, and stormed in, hungry and impatient,<p>

"He's gone.." Levy said from behind. She looked around the room from hearing Gajeel mutter; "Yer' kiddin' me.." She walked over, to inspect what it was he had in his hand.

"They left a note." Was all he said, and Levy took it from him, before reading it aloud:

_"Gone to get married alone._

_We took to Limo so you'll need to tip the guy for us._

_Enjoy to food and music without us!_

_See you in 2 months! _

_~Natsu and Lucy"_


	13. EXTRA: Last Dance

**_Hello all! So I know this was unexpected but I was inspired by doublepasse's fic, The White Swan, to do another extra chapter of my lil dancing babies owo)/ One who just happens to enjoy dancing more than the other eve_**

**_If you have any questions or headcanons about this fic you want answered, you can find me on tumblr sirdragneel (NOT sirdragneel-blog. Idk who they are but they are not me (they only have like two posts hhh)) _**

**_Anyway I hope you enjoy my little addition with my new and improved writing skillz VuV)9_**

* * *

><p>Of course there would be consequences. Lucy should've known. As if Cana was going let them slip away without a "real party", as the brunette put it.<p>

Lucy had enjoyed her Honeymoon very much, and she had a feeling Natsu did too from the fact he didn't stop smiling the whole time, and was practically glued to her side.

But leave it to the members of Fairy Tail, amazing bar and secret fight club, to have the first question be asked "Did you bang or what?" and of course it was once again Cana, who was obliterated, to completely ruin any warm, fluffy, feelings the couple had upon returning.

But now they had been forced to attend one of the drunken girl's "famous parties" since they didn't go through with their actual wedding ceremony, and it was so crowded with random drunk people, a lot of who weren't even invite, that Lucy successfully lost her husband in 5 seconds flat.

The blonde groaned and pushed her way through the masses of people, these men apparently unaware to the fact that this party was celebrating her _wedding_ as they continuously tried every cheesy pick-up line they could think of, and while it was funny and cute when Natsu texted them to her while she was at work (and he was too, but he wasn't his own boss and got in trouble for it), it was extremely annoying when others did it.

Lucy finally stopped after searching the whole room, facing the fact that she probably would have to wait for him to find her.

When she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned quickly, thinking it was Natsu, but her face fell at the sight of another drunk guy.

"Hey, cutie, wanna dance?" he hiccupped, and Lucy scrunched up her nose as the smell of beer assaulted her senses. She doubted he could even stand up straight in his state, and did he even know how to do a dance that didn't involve groping her?

Her eyes lit up as she had an idea. She could just as easily turn him down, but it would be much more fun to make him regret asking a professional dancer to dance.

"You wanna dance?" she asked sharply, making the poor sap's eyes widen "Fine. Let's dance." And with that she grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him into the fray of dancing people "Just don't slow me down" she tsked, channeling her inner Aquarius.

It hardly took 30 seconds and the guy was already scared as she moved her body perfectly to the beat of the music. The music wasn't her favorite but it would do. She twirled perfectly, her white dress fanning out around her like a sea of cotton.

Just as she was really getting into it, despite her "partner" begging her to stop, as he couldn't keep up, she felt a large, warm hand grip her forearm. She would know that grip anywhere.

"Natsu…" She breathed, looking up at his as his firm chest was pressed into her back, and he rested his hand on her hip.

"I usually would love to watch you shame drunk idiots with your amazing dancing" Natsu cackled at the pale face of the scrawny boy who dared to think he could handle Lucy "But I think it's time for a switch in partners"

Lucy's eyes lit up at this. It was rare Natsu actually wanted to dance, despite being almost as good as her, but it was probably from how often she called him into her studio to be her partner, to show her students how to properly tango.

Natsu expertly spun Lucy in his arms, stopping her just as quickly as he had twirled her, as she fully faced him, his fingers laced through hers and his other hand resting on her lower back, and a mischievous glint in his dark eyes

"You just wanna show off, huh?" Lucy realized, giggling

"Well, just enough for every other person here to realize that only I'm fit enough to be your partner" He answered, chest rumbling in laughter

"Fit indeed…" Lucy mused, noticing how tight his black T-shirt was on him, her lips quirking up in a smirk

He only laughed, and then the song changed. It was a fast-paced song with a lot of beats, and Lucy could already tell she would need a lot of water after this.

Natsu had swept her off her feet, spinning her before setting her down again, and as soon as her feet touched the ground again they were off, their feet moving in time to every beat, but they became so swept up in each other they didn't notice the circle starting to form around them until Natsu dipped Lucy down low as there was a brief pause in the music.

"I think they're intimidated" Lucy giggled breathlessly

"Good." Was all he had time to say, before the beat sped up and Natsu hooked his arm under her leg, and held her up to his chest as they spun, and Lucy laughed lightly, knowing he loved these parts, and she was soon lifted to just above his head, as they spun a few more times.

He finally set her down again and spun her one last time, before pulling her into his chest as the song ended.

There was a brief silence, as the couple panted hard, only seeing each other, before the whole room erupted in cheers, aside from the few drunken men who had hit on Lucy earlier that day, who shrank away.

But Natsu wasn't letting a certain one get away so easily.

"Where are you going?" He said in a sadistic tone, grinning

The boy gulped a bit "D-Dude I can't compete with you!" he cried out, wriggling as Natsu hefted him up from the floor with one hand.

"Of course you can't. Because you're just a little punk upstart who thinks it's ok to flirt with a married woman who can't even hold his alcohol or knows his limits" Natsu growled out, tearing into the kid "So next time you wanna dance, you're dancing with me. And I can assure you my kind of dancing is way more painful than Lucy's."

He dropped the kid, who fell on his ass, glaring at him harshly.

Lucy approached from behind, grabbing his hand with her smaller, softer one, tsking at his attitude "Natsu, he's just a tiny fella, you'd hurt him without even trying… actually I think you already did."

Her husband grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head "Sorry, couldn't help it…" he apologized

"Your street fighter instinct?" Lucy teased, which made everyone step back more

"Whatever it is, I wanna go home now." Natsu decided, and hoisted her up, making his way to the exit "Thanks for getting everyone drunk, Cana!" he called out sarcastically

"Sure thing, hot stuff!" Cana responded drunkenly and shamelessly "Nice skinny jeans! Shows off yer butt nicely!"

"Thanks!" Natsu replied, giving a short wave as he continued his walk out.

"Does she always make crude comments like that?" Lucy whispered to the man currently carting her out.

"It's Cana, of course she does" He replied with a grin.


End file.
